No Life Queen
by slice141
Summary: Seras is the new No Life ruler of the world, after Alucard ordered her to drain him of his blood wishing to reunite with past lovers and family. Now over after several hundred years and the end of human kind Seras now waits for a new master in the ruins of the old Hellsing manor. What she gets she does not expect.
1. Chapter 1

No life Queen

Its been countless years since the nazis attacked london and the rest of the world and the land has changed dramaticly, gone where the huge buildings of man replaced by fields of green, gone where the sounds of war and hate replaced by love and friendship. 

In a part of this new world in a underground area of one of the old abandoned and crumbling buildings that in its glory days was a massive structure but now lay in ruin from the years that it went without care.

In the underground area we find a being chanined to the wall with its arms binded behind its back as it kneeled down to the ground, it was female with blonde hair and a rather large bust and a red outfit she wore a uniform like top with a shield that was checkered with two black and red squares with the word Hellsing stitched in on the top on her shoulders and above her left breast.

She wore blood red pants as well that where baggy to give better range of movement in a fight as well as extra places to put ammo and blood pack if needed. As she sat there she heard the sounds of people exploring through the rubble and perked up maybe after all this time she would rise once more into the world since eons ago when her master ordered her to drain him since he was tired of living in this world.

She didnt want to but for her master she would become the new No life Queen, she could remember the shock she had when her master called her to his chambers.

(FLASHBACK 66 years since the nazis attack)

"Police girl I want you to join me in my chamber this evening I have somthing to discuss with you." Her master said as he disappeared around the corner toward his chanmbers.

The police girl huffed in annoyance ever since the attack and the return of her master he would only say police girl when he wanted to mess with her so she went to her masters chambers where she found him drinking blood from his wine glass as he sat on his lush throne like chair.

"What do you need of me master?" She said as she saw him take another sip of the blood.

"Seras Victoria. My servant...My. Friend Im going to ask you a favor that only you can do since our master is dying with no heir to the Hellsing family and with her passing I wish to join her." He said as he watched her face go in shock at what he just said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MASTER!" She said in shock of what her master could possibly mean.

"(Sigh) Seras Im tired I wish to move on from this world, Ive seen enough bloodshed to last me generations all I wish to do now is rest, while I enjoy my job very much and our master as well as you my servant I am tired and just wish to move on from this world and rest with the woman I love. And in order for me to do that YOU will need to drain me when the time comes. Pomise me Seras that you will do this. PROMISE ME!" He said as he stared at Saras as if looking through her and into her soul.

Seras didnt know what to say she stared at her master in shock and sorrow before she looked at him with confidence.

"Yes master if that is what you wish." She said as she bowed her head to him as he smiled at her.

"Thank you. Miss Victoria"

(End Flashback)

Seras was brought out of her memories as she heard more rubble fall and a scream as she sighed at the possible loss of freedom before she heard the sound of heavy steps making their way towards where she was, Seras smiled a wicked smile like her master from all those years ago as she heard the person come closer and closer to her.

When the person finally came into view she was surprised and disappointed to see a pony but what was surprising was it had a horn and was purple with a pink like highlight going down the middle of its hair and tail. Seras sighed as she looked at the pony who looked at her in fear as Seras smiled as the curious and fearful animal took cautious steps towards her.

"Hm no need to fear me little pony I mean you no harm." Seras said when a beam of energy went grazed the ponys cheek as blood landed in front of Seras as she leaned down and licked the blood that tasted very close to a humans since she was now very good at knowing what it tasted like, as she gazed at the pony who was now holding her cheek as she looked back at the voices yelling at her.

"Come out come out little girl we wont hurt you, just come out all we want is to have some fun." Said the voice as it got closer to them.

"Oh there you are bitch we thought you got lost."

The voice now seen as another pony that male as he looked at the purple mare with lust in his eyes as well as the other two that joined him as they sneered at her ignoring the being beside her busy licking the blood on the floor.

Seras finished licking the blood off the ground and looked at the other visitors in her home as she looked at these other ponys all three where white with a golden like armor on them as they walked closer toward the female pony.

Seras smiled as she stood up as she heard the other three ponys gasp in surprise since they thought that it was just some kind of mummy as they watched the being stand and break its bonds.

Seras looked up and could see a red moon out and the area was bathed in a blood red glow, she smiled as she looked at the purple pony.

"Hmm it seems that Im called on again to serve." Seras said as she looked at the other three pony

"And it looks like I get my first meal as well" She said as she blurred from view and the next thing heard was a gurgle from the leader of the group that was gonna rape the purple pony and looked over and saw that the monster had sliced him in half before turning around and latching onto the other males neck biting through it and licking the blood off her lips.

She slowly turned to the last of the would be rapist and slowly walking towards him as he begged her for mercy as she stopped and looked at the little pony who was watching in horrow at all the blood.

"My master tell me what will you have me do with your rapist. Order me to do your will, master tell me what will you have me do to this lowlife who would take your body as his own and kill you. What are your orders my master?" She said as she kneeled down to the ponys level.

The pony looked at the being in front of her in fear before she saw the other pony that was begging for his life earlier pull out a sword.

"Whats your name?" The pony asked as the male pony used his magic to lift his sword above his head as he ran at them.

"I go many names my master but my real name is Seras Victoria, may I ask the name of the being I serve now?" Seras said

"Twilight Sparkle the unicorn student of Pincess Celestia. Now Seras Victoria you are to protect me along with any family I may have, now I order you to get rid of that stallion." Twilight said just as the stallion reached them Seras smiled as her power reached out and grabbed him as he screamed as he felt his body being torn apart as he sank further into the black depths till his crys could no longer be heard making Seras smile as she looked at her new master and saw that she had passed out.

"Hm looks like I will have get her used to blood and it seems that the Hellsing organization is gonna make a come back." Seras mused as she lifted the little pony with ease and their bodies began to flake and blow away like ash after absorbing all the blood in the area.

As Seras looked around and sighed, this place would no longer be her home and then smiled as she felt that being with her new master was going to be interesting.

(13 Years later on the outskirts of Canterlot)

THURSDAY 7:00pm

"Seras I need you in my office ASAP." Twilight said through the speaker system that led down to the bowels of the large manor where Seras was just getting up.

As she climbed out of her coffin she smiled, her master already had a job for her. She got out of her coffin and grabbed her old masters pistols as well as Rip Van Winkles musket and went to meet her master.

(Twilights office)

Seras came to her masters office and saw her with a annoyed look on her face as well as her usual business suit that was a black pin stripe suit, a white under shirt and a red tie.

Since the time the two had become master and servant Twilight has become a serious and even more calculated than ever before not to mention all business and if you mess with her organization she would not show you mercy.

She proved that when ponys that found out that Seras had killed those three guards tried to kill Seras but when they went after her she ordered Seras to kill anypony that threatened her, the organization, or herself.

Needless to say the group that attacked was never heard from again and there was no more attempts on Seras or the Hellsing estate.

Seras looked at her master as she saw her rub her hooves on on her temples as she looked at Seras with a wince as she felt the headache coming on as she looked back down and sighed as she rubbed her forhead and then looked back up at Seras

"Seras the princess has told me to head to Ponyville for that summer sun celebration to set up there. I want you to come with me there for protection and encase another goul outbreak happens there. These stones are getting troublesome and I want to get to the bottom of this fast to prevent anymore of this happening again. So grab what you need and meet me in the main hall." Twilight said as she grabbed a small blessed silver dagger and strapped it on near her left hind leg. Twilight looked up and saw Seras still there.

"Is there somthing else you needed?" She asked.

"Sorry master its just looking back at how you used to be that scared little filly so long ago and now your head of a long time dead organization with well over 600 members with all kinds of special beings of all shapes and sizes Twi." Seras said as she smiled fondly on the memory as she looked at her master.

Twilight smiled at her friend as she looked around the office as she remembered how after she woke up she told the princess everything and she was sure if the guards wheren't dead then the princess would have killed them. Twilight looked at her friend for the last 13 years and smiled.

"You know Seras that besides the mares and stallions here at Hellsing we are the only ones that have seen your human form so you know what you will have to do when we get outside right." Twilight said as they came to the main hall.

"(sigh) Of course master wouldnt want to scare the little ponys now would we?" Seras said with a sadistic grin as she shifted into a large black six red eyed dog with a cross hanging on the collar.

Twilight look down and smiled at her friend as they walked outside and saw the princess standing there with a smile as she looked at her favoite student who after so many years had lost touch a little with her.

Celestia missed the young filly that hung off her every word now replaced by this all business mare and only smiled when around the large dog that gave her the feeling of being a child again.

"Twilight Sparkle my favorite student how are you tonight?" Celestia said as she saw Twilight come up from her bow and looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"Im doing fine tonight princess I was just fixing to take my carriage to Ponyville to get a early start in the morning. So I can come back home and get back to work I cant dilly dally to much or I will have a mountain of paper work." Twilight said as Spike came up behind her and looked back at him.

Spike had on a black vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt and red tie. Spike had changed a lot in the last 13 years under Twilights care and the mysterious Seras that had tought both of them advanced self defence as well as magic and fire breathing for Spike.

How Seras was able to do that was beyond her as Spike came up and bowed to the princess he had grown to be about as tall as Celestia reaching to about her chin.

"Good evening princess how can we help you this evening?" He said as he looked at the princess waiting for her to ask of anything.

"No Spike Im quite fine I just wished to tell Twilight that I wanted her to make some friends while she checks out the party." Celestia said as she looked from the young dragon to Twilight who still had a blank look on her face which made the princess wince again at the look her old student was giving her.

"Well princess I will keep that in mind but for now I need to be going." She said with a bow as she passed the princess along with the large dog and Spike who gave the dog a scratched behind the ear which got a happy smile from the dog.

The smile turned insane as the dog looked back at Celestia which made the princess wince and take a step back as the eyes of the dog seemed to glow a little before turning back around making the Sun Goddess shiver as she watched it walk away and get onto the carriage.

It was long and black with a shield that had the word Hellsing on the top of it being pulled by four pegasus that wore tan uniforms with the Hellsing patch on all of them as Spike climbed up on the drivers seat.

"Lets go guys Twilight wishes to get this over with quickly." Spike called out as the stallions nodded and took flight into the night sky as Celestia heard a wicked dark laugh come from all around her creeping her out.

"Who's there show yourself." Celestia demanded as the laughing stopped.

"Hahahahaha! You silly little foul careful what you ask for." The voice said as Celestia gulped until she felt a weight on her cheek making eyes shrink.

"Cause you may not like what you see hahahahahaha." The voice said as Celestia turned to see a disembodied head on her cheek before it faded away laughing as the princess screamed in horror.

(In the carriage)

Twilight was relaxing for the first time in a while as she sighed and smiled a little at the scream she could faintly hear as she smiled at Seras that was now in her normal form sitting back with a huge fanged grin on her face.

"Seras how many times have I told you to stop scaring the princess?" Twilight said trying to look serious but failing as her friend took a thinking pose.

"Well if you want a accurate count my master then I would have to say 33,465 times you have told me not to but still laugh even when I do. So I wont stop doing it till you stop laughing." Seras said with a smirk as she saw Twilight laugh.

"I suppose your right but enough of this you know what you need to do when Nightmare Moon comes from her prison so I expect nothing less than perfection and to defeat Nightmare Moon with as little property damage as possible. So when we land Ill have a company of our men come and secure the site when your done we must be quick I dont want anything to go wrong. Remember capture her dont kill her I want you to keep her busy while our men line up a shot with the tranc darts" Twilight said as she looked at the frowning vampire.

"Do I have to capture her it would be so much more easier to kill her." Seras grummbed out as she pouted looking at the stern face her master was giving her she sighed

"Fine I wont kill her but I wont go easy on her either I want to see how the all powerful Lunar Princess fairs against **The Red Executioner**." Seras said as she looked at Twilight with a sick smile as Twilight sighed and smiled as well.

"Fine as long as you dont kill her I dont care I want to see if you can harness the nightmare in her and use it to our advantage in the future if we need it." Twilight said as she saw Ponyville come into view and had Spike land them outside of Ponyville.

(Outskirts of Ponyville)

Twilight,Seras, and Spike walked down the dirt road towards the had changed into her dog form again as they came into the town they could see there was party decorations everywhere celebrating the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration.

As they walked they came to the place they would stay for the night. It was a large tree made into a home, as they walked inside they smiled as Spike and Twilight had a bed for the night and a desk for Twilight for any paperwork that was passed to her while Seras had her travel coffin sitting in the middle of the room waiting for her.

"The men did a great job at cleaning this place up and even got your bed here madam Seras I hope you are both pleased." Spike said as he looked at the girl and saw a smile on both their face and smiled himself as he got ready for bed since Twilight was know to stay up late hours of the night with Seras when she wasnt needed in the field.

"Goodnight ladies see you in the moring." Spike said as he waved to the girls over his shoulder as he heard both bid goodnight to him.

Seras looked at her master before she smiled and shifted into her pony form which had a red coat and bond mane with a picture of the Harkonnen 2 rifles crossed with the ammo silos behind it and walked up behind her and leaned into Twilights ear.

"MASTER!" Seras yelled making the purple pony jump and somehow cling to the roof.

"Damnit Seras I told you before not to do that!" Twilight yelled shaking as she dropped to the floor as Seras caught her.

" UGH! I swear if you were'nt my friend then I would sooooo but you back in your coffin for another eternal sleep!" She said as she shook Seras like a rag doll.

"Ugh now please I need you to get to bed we have a long day and night tomorrow so I need you at your best when the shit starts tomorrow." Twilight said with a sigh while smiling in her head at the prank she's going to play on her while she was asleep.

"Your no fun and Spike isnt fun anymore (I resent that!) plus I have to keep you on your toes Twi or a goul might get you when im not around to protect you." Seras said with a smile as she laughted at the look Twi was giving her if looks could kill Seras would be dead a thousand times over. Seras smiled and layed down in her coffin as she fell asleep never seeing the evil grin on Twilights face as the coffin closed.

(Next day 800am)

Twilight woke up to the sound of banging, she rolled over out of bed with a groan as she stumbled down the stairs as she saw the coffin bouncing around on the floor and cries coming from inside as Twilight blinked and then it all came back to her, after Seras went to sleep she sealed the coffin shut using her magic and binded the wood together.

As Seras' cries became louder and louder as Spike came down shuffling down the stairs behind and passed Twilight and the bouncing coffin and into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE TWILIGHT ITS SO ON! WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED AND YOU KNOW I WILL GET YOU BACK JUST WAIT!" Seras screamed as she continued to struggle as Twilight busted out laughing as she rolled down the stairs laughing hard and loud as the coffin stopped bouncing.

"Twilight if you dont open this thing right now it will get really loud and there will be a lot of property damage so OPEN THIS DAMN COFFIN!" Seras yelled as Twilight laughed and used her magic to open the lid only to get two large caliber pistols in her face as she laughed and pushed them away till a voice from outside the door told them that someone was gonna come in.

"Hello?"

"Shit! Seras change hurry up change into somthing!" Twilight yelled as she used her magic to throw the coffin into the other room as a Pink Pony walked into the house and saw a Purple pony standing next to a large black dog with red eyes that seemed to glow at her before a large dragon came out of the kitchen who was laughing if the shaking shoulders and and tears coming out of his eyes was any indocation.

"You are trespassing on private property. Can I help you?"Twilight said all business now as the pony stared at her for a minute before jumping in the air gasping and taking off down the road.

"Well that was strange."Seras said as she looked at Twilight who shrugged her shoulders as she started laugh and they looked at Spike who was laughing his ass off.

"Spike what the hell is wrong with you?" Seras asked followed by another bout of laughter as Spike tried to calm down as Twilight busted out laughing as Seras eye started to twitch as she locked the door and shifted into her human form and looked into the mirror and saw drawings all over her face with a chibi Twi and Spike high fiving as she turned around as her body started to twitch while she slowly walked towards the laughing pair.

Ponyville would for years think that the tree house was haunted from the screams and insane laughter coming from it.

Twilight and Seras where walking towards a farm. Seras had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Twilight who was pouting and grumbling about who the master and servant was which made Seras smile bigger.

"So Twi foods the first one on the list right?" Seras asked as she looked at Twilight who nodded as she took a look at the check list that had Sweet Apple Achers on it as they reached the farm they heard a yell.

"Yeeeeeeehawwww!" Seras and Twilight looked over and saw a orange mare running and bucked a tree making all the apples fall and put her hooves over the other and her head up with a proud look on her face.

"(Sigh) Come on lets do this fast and get back to the tree to prepare for Nightmare Moon." Twilight said as walked up to the orange tree.

"Good day ma'am im Twilight Sparkle and I was sent to see how the food was coming along." She said as her hoof was grabbed and Twilight had to resist the urge to grab her dagger to defend herself as her hoof is shook like crazy while the orange mare was introducing while Seras laughed.

"Well howdy do we here at Sweet Apple Achers sure do like makin new friends. Im Applejack and we are proud to be helpin host for this years Summer Sun Celebration." Applejack said.

" Yall want to try some?"

"Well not really we need to get going and- Twilight tried to say before she felt herself be nudged toward a table and a bell ring.

"Dont worry now sugarcube this'll only take a second." Applejack said as she rushed off as Twilight sighed

"SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" Was yelled as a huge gathering of pony came and took Twi and Seras with them as they found their selves siting at a table as Applejack introduced her family

(Sometime later)

"Annnnnnnd Granny Smith. Wake up Granny we got guest." Applejack said as the old mare woke up and mumbled something before joining the rest of the family.

"Im sorry but I must decline we must get finish with the rest of our tasks and it looks like you have things handled here." Twilight said as she started to walk away.

"Arent you gonna stay for brunch?" The little filly named Applebloom said as she looked at Twilight with big cute eyes.

"Im sorry be we really must be going." Twilight said as all the ponys around her dropped their heads and Awwwwwed before Twilight looked down

"Fine." Getting a cheer from the other ponys.

As they ate Applejack looked at Seras who was curled up by Twilight.

"Hey ah never did get your dogs name it sure is mighty big." She said as she took another bite of pie. As Twilight smiled a evil smile.

"Her name is Mutt." Twilight said as Seras jumped up like she was bit.

"Mutt?" Applejack asked confused, who named their dog mutt.

"Yes Mutt." Twilight said with a smirk as she heard a growl from Seras but got worried when it stopped and she saw Seras walk in front of her and Applejack with a shit eating grin.

"Im sorry my master is a ass sometimes Ms. Applejack but my name is Seras Victoia. I work for Twilight and she is my master but sometimes she likes to be a ass and we are in the middle of a prank war so yeah." Seras said as Applejack had her mouth on the table before she started to babble about how she was a dog and talking, if she was acting like this Seras couldnt think how she would react if she found out she was a eons year old vampire.

"How are yall talkin, dogs aint suppose to talk!" Applejack said

"Well Im a dog and im talking to you if your wondering how you should ask my master." Seras said with sadistic grin as she looked at Twilight who was sweating as Applejack looked at her.

"Um, well you see its ummm, MAGIC! Yeah magic it was a old one time use spell I used but it backfired and this is the end result." Twilight said as she patted herself on the back as she glared at Seras who was smirking at her.

" Wooooow that must coming in handy huh?" Applejack said

" I think of it more as a curse sometimes." Twilight said as she smirked at Seras who growled at her as Twilight went back to eating her pie answering any questions from Applejack that she felt like.

(later that day/ cannon with RD and Rarity except with Seras)

"Ok this is the last one, music." Seras said as she held the checklist with her black essence.

Seras held back as she heard the music and let Twilight do her thing. As Seras was sitting on the side of the road she saw one of the Helllsing soldiers walk past towards the Everfree Forrest, so Seras ran up to him.

"Hey Swordshatter!" Seras yelled as she reached him.

"Hello ma'am how are you doing today?" He said as he watched one of his leaders come up to him and look around.

"Hey do you see any ponys around?" Seras asked as she continued to look around as well as him.

"No ma'am the coast is clear." He said.

"Ugh good." She said as she shifted into pony form with sigh. "Ok now. Report!"

"YES Ma'am 90% of all troops are in position waiting for yours and madam Sparkles signal. D company will be in position within the hour ma'am." He said with a salute.

"Very good job captain tell the men to be ready tonight and to stay safe inside the forrest and lethal force is authorized only if attacked." Seras said as she shifted back into her dog form.

"Yes ma'am." Swordshatter said with a salute and trotted off to report what Seras said.

As Seras watched him go and turned around as she heard Twilight walk toward her.

"Well that was weird well lets head back to the tree and- oof!

"Oh my Ive never seen such are large dog before, your soooooo cute!" A yellow pegasus said as she pet Seras.

"Thank you for that but please dont pet me without permission." Seras said as a squiek came from the timid mare.

"Oh you can talk thats so wonderful, um whats your name?" The mare asked.

"I believe its rude to ask anothers name without giving your own." Seras said.

"Oh Im sorry I didnt mean to be rude, Im Fluttershy." The mare now named Fluttershy.

"Nice to meet you my name is Seras Victoria." Seras said

"Oh my thats such a wonderful name." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you ." Seras said as she smiled at Fluttershy.

"Ugh ok Seras lets go I want to get some sleep before the festival." Twilight said as she started to walk towards the tree with Seras right behind her.

"WAIT! Um if you dont mind can you tell me about yourself?" Fluttershy asked

"I dont mind telling a little about myself, what would you like to know?" Seras asked

"I want to know everything" Fluttershy said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Seras and Twilight cracked up.

"Um did I miss something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh sorry my dear its just that...Hehehehe Fluttershy to tell you about my life woud span a life time to just over the first few years." Seras said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy said

" what do you think I am?" Seras asked.

"Um a dog thats maybe a few years old?" Fluttershy said

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MY DEAR YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS WHAT I REALLY LOOK LIKE?!" Seras said laughing with Twilight.

"(Squiek) Um yes." Fluttershy said

"Hahahaha! Oh just wait for the rise fo the sun." Twilight said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"But for now we must get going ." Seras said.

"Oh ok then well I will see you later then." Fluttershy said as she walked towards the tree house with them.

"Wait what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Oh well you see theres a whahhhhh- Fluttershy screamed as she was pulled into the house by a pink blur.

Twilight and Seras looked at each other and got ready for combat.

"Twilght I want you to walk inside and act like there's nothing wrong." Seras said.

Twilight smiled as she looked at Seras. "Just dont destroy the tree and only kill if they are a threat to me or Hellsing, oh and stay either in pony or your dog form." She said as Seras disappeared.

"By your will my master." Seras said as she ashed away.

Twilight smiled as she walked into the door.

"SURPRISE!"

CRASH!

The lights came on as Seras crashed through the window in her pony form as she landed in front of Twilight with her pistols out with a insane smile and look in her eyes before she stopped.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on? Who the hell are all these ponys in our tree?" Seras said

A pink pony stepped up. "HI im Pinkie Pie and this is your party I planned just for you so you can make new friends with everypony!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced up to Seras.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY MASTER! YOU ARE ALL TRESPASSING ON HELLSING PROPERTY" Seras yelled making all the ponys step back and shake a little at the look of murder in her eyes if anyone disobey her.

"Its alright Seras. Theres not a threat here its ok stand down." Twilight said as she walked up to Seras and put a calming hoof on her and saw her relax and relaxed herself as the red dots went off the ponys in the room.

"If that is your will master." Seras said as she stepped back and to the right of Twilight as she walked with her towards the center the room still on guard.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle head of the Hellsing organization this is my servant Seras. Now while im flattered that you have thrown a party for me and my friends but we are in need of our sleep before the celebration so please im gonna have to ask you all to leave. As Rainbow Dash shot in the air.

"HEY! Do you know how much work Pinkie put into oof!- Rainbow Dash was on the ground with a hoof on her head as she followed the hoof up to the face of Seras who had a insane look and murdering smirk on her face.

"Hehehehe my master said for you to leave little girl so if you want to live I would take that advice and go while you still breath. My master as already said she was sorry but we have very important things to do today and tonight so all of you leave now." Seras said as she let Rainbow up who was about to say something but Applejack stopped her.

"Wait a minute your Seras as in Seras the dog?" Applejack said as the rest of the girls looked at Seras who stood on her hind legs with practiced ease making a certain unicorn green with envy.

"Yes Im Seras Victoria top agent of the Hellsing organization." Seras said as looked at all the ponys in the room with a sick smile an her face.

"Um whats Hellsing?" Fluttershy asked as she stayed behind Applejack as she shook when Seras turned her red eyes onto Fluttershy.

"Sorry but you will find out with everyone else at the celebration." Seras said with a kind smile at Fluttershy that seemed to calm her down.

"Now please everyone we have a lot of work to do before the celebration starts so I need you all to leave and thank you again for the surprise party." Twilight said with small smile on her face as she opened the door for them as they all filed out with Pinkie Pie bouncing out of the tree with the rest of the villagers.

As the last of the ponys left Twilight sighed as she looked at Seras.

"Well now that thats over where the hell is Spike?" Twilight said as the front door opened and in walked the dragon that was MIA. As he walked in he looked around and then at the girls.

"Madam Seras , Lady Twilight did you have a party while I was out?" Spike said as he came in with some food for dinner.

"Spike where have you been?" Seras said as she walked up to the door and locked it before shifting into the her human form and stretching.

"Oh man it feels good to stretch now Spike where hav- Seras started to say but saw Spike staring at her with huge eyes with a little bit of blood coming out of his nose making Seras roll her eyes before she got a wicked look in her eyes.

She shifted into a female dragon and walked up to Spike who was as red as Seras' eyes.

"Oooooh Spike." Seras said as she walked toward Spike with a extra sway in her hips as Spike fainted while Seras shifted back to her human form laughing at Spike.

"Thats what you get for messing with me." Seras said.

"You know that was kinda messed up." Twilight said as she saw Spike twitch.

"Whatever I like messing with him. Anyway master I believe its time to retire to bed I'll see you im a few hours." Seras said as she pulled her coffin out of the wall that Twilight threw it in this morning.

"Very well I will see you in a few hours then Countess. Come along Spike and clean up your mess." Twilight said as she climbed the stairs up to her room with Spike behind her after he cleaned his mess.

(6 hours later)

Seras woke up and got ready for the celebration that was in a few minutes as she saw Twilight come down in her suit with Spike in his clothes.

"Good evening master and Spike are you ready for the fun time we're gonna have?" Seras said with a evil grin n her face only matched by Spike and Twilight.

"Quite" Spike said.

"Hmmm remember not to kill her but I dont mind if you have a little fun." Twilight said

"Then I believe we have a party to get to." Seras said

(Town hall)

Everyone was having a good time waiting on the princess and the celebration to begin when a odd pair walked into the room and all talking stopped as the two stepped into room with insane grins on their faces, as they looked at the stage that Celestia was to take but they knew she had already been kidnapped by Nightmare Moon.

Twilight looked at the moon and saw the face in it disappear making Spike and Twilights eyes widen even more as they saw the celebration start as they listened in on what the mayor had to say.

"-And it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebreation." The Mayor said as the crowd cheered all except for Spike and Twilight which caught the attention of the five other ponies.

"In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sun rise and celebrate this-" As the mayor continued to talk Twilight blocked her out for now as she looked and saw the five other mares looking at her and Spike as she gave them a kind smile and waved at them before looking back at the mayor and started listening again.

-the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria PRINCESS CELESTIA! The Mayor yelled in excitment as the curtains drew back and no one was there.

Everyone was silent except for Pinkie who was asking all kinds of questions but stopped as they heard Twilight and Spike laughing as a sparkling mist rolled onto the stage.

"Um Twilight you ok sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern but flinched when Twilight snapped her eyes to her and spoke calm to her.

"Im feeling great Applejack tonight is going to be wonderful." Twilight said as she looked at the mist that became Nightmare Moon making Twilight laugh louder and everyone look at her.

"What is so funny my little unicorn have you gone mad just at the sight of me?" Nightmare said.

"Oh by no means have we gone mad your highness we have been waiting your arrival for some time."Spike said with a bow to the dark princess in a mocking way as did Twilight making her scowl at them.

"You dare mock me you fouls! What are your names?" Nightmare asked.

"My name is Spike I am the butler of the Hellsing Organization I clean the house, answer the door and take out trash like you." Spike said causing all mouths to drop as Nightmares eyes shrank at the Hellsing name as she looked at Twilight.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am the head of the Hellsing Organization and the master of Alucard's heir Seras Victoria!" Twilight said with a arragant grin.

"No. Thats a LIE! The Hellsing bloodline died out eons ago along with the No Life King!" Nightmare Moon cried as she started to sweat at the massive smile on both the little pony and the dragon.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think the No Life King would leave this world with no heir?! You FOOL! Eons ago the count rescued a human female and battled as well as defeated The Millennium battalion in London, England that human became his heir and is now the new No Life Queen." Twilight said with a amused smile at the shocked look on the princesses face.

"No that cant be true! Show me proof, show me this No life queen!" Nightmare yelled at Twilight as she started to panic at the calm look in her eyes.

"Very well. Come out my servant, my slave!" Twilight yelled as a shadow took the form of a dog as it stepped out with its eyes closed, and when it opened them there where six eyes on its head as well as others all over its body as all the eyes looked at Nightmare Moon at once.

"Oh what a wonderful night for a drink wouldnt you say master?" It said as it looked at Nightmare Moon.

"So your the one that dares question her my master? Hmm so your the ex princess of the night. Well let me introduce myself I am the No Life Queen the heir of Alucard the No life king. Seras Victoria."She said as she smiled a huge fanged smile at Nightmare Moon who lost all color to her body.

"No it cant be your dead you cant be alive!" Nightmare said as launched a high powered lighting bolt at Seras that hit her and cut her clean in half.

"That thing isnt the No Life- she was cut off as she heard demonic laughing coming from the corpse.

"What was that suppose to do? You think that will stop me? Hahahahaha well come let me show you what REAL POWER IS!" Seras said as the body disolved into blood and reshaped into the body of a pony as she went and kneeled in front of Twilight.

"My master give me a order." Seras asked as she looked at Twilight as Nightmare Moon screamed and blew a hole in the wall as she ran into the forrest.

"You know what to do Seras. Now GO! carry out my order! **CONTROL ART RESTRICTION SYSTEM LEVEL 1 RELEASED!**

**SO WHAT YOU THINK THE FIRST HELLSING/MLP CROSSOVER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation Amen


	2. Chapter 2

NO LIFE QUEEN

OK GLAD YALL LIKED THE LAST CHAP AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND POINTED OUT ANY MISTAKES. ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAP.

THE BIRD OF HERMES IS MY NAME, EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME.

LAST TIME

"You know what to do Seras. Now GO! carry out my order! CONTROL ART _RESTRICTION SYSTEM LEVEL 1 RELEASED!" _

PRESENT

A wicked grin slowly crept across Seras' face as she walked out of the Town hall and headed for the forrest, as she started to go inside a Hellsing soldier came out and saluted her.

"Ma'am we have the area secure and it looks like the Nightmare has gone to the old castle like we thought." He said as Twililght walked up to them.

"Good job LT tell your captain to hold back till Seras is done, then I want you to move in and assist Princess Luna." Twilight said as she walked past him and into the forrest followed by Spike after Seras took off into the forrest.

"Wouldnt dream of getting in Ms. Seras way ma'am." He said as he ran to tell his captain the orders.

Nightmare Moon was frantic as she zipped through the forrest at high speed toward the old castle. She hoped there she could wait and plan before the No Life Queen came and tried to take her.

Seras was walking through the forrest at a slow pace since she knew where the Nightmare was, so she took her time knowing that it was most likely planning something to slow her down or might even make her job that much more easier and try to take her over.

As she walked there she could feel that she had a few of the hellsing soldiers watching hoping for a show and she aimed to please, when a manticore jumped in front of her it charged at her before it stopped and she walked past it with a sick smile on her face.

Some of the Hellsing soldiers that where on patrol in the forrest had seen Seras walk by and decided to follow to see their awesome leader in action. As they followed her they saw a manticore charge out of the bushes and at her. They where confused when it stopped and she just walked past it.

They watched as she got maybe five feet away before a fountain of blood erupted from the beast straight down the middle as if it split in half in a perfect cut. They never saw the black and red shadow that went back into Seras.

"Dear god Im glad im not on her bad side, I never saw her move to attack." One of the soldiers said as he looked at the dead animal.

"I do believe you boys should be out on patrol." A voice said as they looked back and saw red eyes looking down at them making them freeze in place before they saw it was Seras, who had a kind and playful smile on her face as they sighed.

"Now run along and I hope you in enjoyed the show." She said as they nodded with a small grin and went back to their posts talking like children about their leader, getting a smile from Seras as she went back to her mission.

(Elsewhere)

"Come on yall we have to help Seras and Twilight." A voice rang out to five mares that were following.

"Hold on AJ you should know how Fluttershy is when things get bad besides they couldnt have gotten far." Another voice said.

"Im sorry its just so scary in the forrest." A small timid voice said

"Its ok darling we're all here for you." Another voice that sounded like a high class person

"YEAH WE'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU FLUTTERSHY!" A loud voice said.

"Oh thank you everypony." Fluttershy said as she was hugged by a pink pony. "Oof, thank you Pinkie Pie I needed that." The timid pegasus said.

As they all regrouped and headed down the path they started to hear voices and hid and listened in.

"Dude that was amazing did you hear what she did to the manticore?"

"No what?"

"Oh man, ok look from what I heard from the guys in delta squad, a couple of the guys where doing their patrol and saw her walking towards the old castle where Nightmare is. So they decided to follow and see what happened, well when they started to follow a manticore came out and rushed her but then stopped." The stallion said as he paused for a minute with a smile on his face as he looked at his pegasus friend who was hovering beside him listening.

"Well what happened next dont be a ass." The pegasus said

"Ok ok, well it turns out that it stops and Ms. Seras just walks by it like nothing." The earth pony said as he smiled at his friend who had a confused a look on his face and unknown to them so was the girls.

"Will you just get on with it!" His friend said as he shook him like a rag doll.

"Whaaaa! Ok ok jeeze. Ok so anyway they said that she got like five feet away and next thing they know is the manticore is shooting blood everywhere! They said that it was split right down the middle in a perfect cut, didnt even see her move!" He said with a wide smiled.

"Thats it? Really you got all girly about that man. Please you should hear some of the things she's been through before Ms. Twilight found her." The pegasus deadpanned.

As the soldiers left the girls slid down from their hidding place with shocked looks on their faces.

"Did yall hear that?" AJ said

"Heck yeah! Seras took out a manticore without even trying! Thats so AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said until she looked at Fluttershy. "Um Shy you ok?" She said.

"Sh. She killed a poor little kitty, THAT BIG DUMB MEANIE!" Fluttershy yelled as she took off towards the castle.

"Little?"

(Back with Seras)

(Today we want to sing a song,  
we will drink cooled wine  
and we clink the glasses to that,  
for it must, it must be done.

Gib me your hand, your white hand,  
On your health, my hunny, on your healt, my hunny, on your health.  
On your health, for we go, for we go,  
for we go to England, England! (kaput)

Our flag and that blows on the mast.  
that showes our Reiches power.  
For we not more long want to suffer it,  
That the English man laugh about that.

Gib me your hand, your white hand,  
On your health, my hunny, on your health, my hunny, on your health.  
On your health, for we go, for we go,  
for we go to England, England! (kaput)

That comes known that I am fallen.  
That I sleep in the sea flood,  
does not cry for me, my hunny and think,  
flowed for its homeland, there its blood.

Gib me your hand, your white hand,  
On your health, my hunny, on your health, my hunny, on your health.  
On your health, for we go, for we go,  
for we go to England, England! (kaput)

As Seras walked though forrest singing she came across a raging river and could see a sea monster crying in the river and sighed as she looked at the monster.

"Um excuse me sir?" She said as she saw the serpant stop thrashing around for a bit and looked at the vampire and flinched back in fear at the blood soaked pony in front of him that had a sick smile on her face.

"(Sniff) Yes?" He said

"I need to cross the river and would like to-"

"YOU!" A voice yelled from above as Seras turned with a bored expression on her face.

"How dare you kill that poor little manticore!" Fluttershy yelled after Seras recognized her thinking 'Little?'

"Um why are you here?" Seras asked as she looked at the heavy breathing pony in front of her as she looked angrily at Seras.

"Im sorry but I dont have time for this young lady I have a mission and I need this fellow to help me." Seras said as she turned back to the sea serpant and smiled.

"Now then Im so sorry where were we, OH YES! I need to get across the river if you dont mind could you be a gentlemen and help a lady out?" Seras said as she smiled and used the old puppy dog eyes trick and watched as he cringed at the look and sighed and nod his head.

"It would be my pleasure my lady to help you in your mission. Oh and if your mission happens to pertain to a tacky purple cloud can you please teach it a lesson in manners, one does not just go around and cut off a gentlemans mustache." He said as he made a bridge with his body just as the rest of Fluttershys group walked up to her.

"Hey wait up you cant face Nightmare Moon by yourself you could get hurt!" Rainbow said as she flew after Seras who had just made it onto the otherside of the river followed by Fluttershy who was still angry at her for the manticore and the others. Rainbow looked at Seras who had her back turned to them before looking at Rainbow making her jump back.

Seras looked at these little girls who followed her into these woods for god only knows what. Sighing Searas looked at them with her glowing red eyes as she narrowed her eyes at them making them all jump back.

"Why are you following me? You have no business here, leave this place before you are killed. NOW! LEAVE MY SIGHT FOOLISH MORTALS!" Seras yelled tuning into her human form letting some of her powers out.

The girls ran as they saw Seras change her form and saw the scariest thing they ever saw as eyes appeared on her body. Rainbow Dash being the closest could swear she heard the cries of the dead coming from inside of the jacket and FELT the power rolling off her.

She heard Fluttershy scream and thats all it took and they all bolted back over the river. Rainbow looked back and could see only the red eyes and Seras' smile as she watched them run.

Seras smiled watching them run away she could see Rainbow stop and look back making Searas smile even bigger before Rainbow joined her friends. Seras turned and started to walk back towards the Castle as she shifted back into her pony form and started to sing again as she walked.

(With the girls)

The girls ran and ran till they couldnt see the river anymore. They looked back and saw Rainbow trotting up to them as she would looked back at where Searas was at.

"Rainbow what are you looking at? You cant possibly be worried about that thing are you?" Rarity asked as she looked at Rainbow Dash as Rainbow looked at Rarity.

"Well yeah! Of course Im worried what kind of friend would I be if I wasnt?" Dash said as she looked at her friends that were shaking.

"Just because she can change forms dosent mean she's evil or anything." She said as she looked at them all as they were shaking their heads as they backed away.

"Im sorry darling but I cant go back there where that thing is." Rarity said.

"Im with Rarity on this Dash that thing is scary." Fluttershy said as she hid behind AJ shaking uncontrolably in fear.

"Same for me surgar cube ah cant help yall." Applejack said with a shaky voice.

"Ssssory Dashie but Seras is super duper scary!" Pinkie said behind Rarity with her hooves over her head shaking.

"FINE ILL GO BY MYSELF THEN!" Dash yelled as she flew off in pursuit of Seras to help her.

(With Seras)

Seras walked with a smile on her face as she killed anything that Nightmare Moon sent at her. As she came to a old bridge she saw it was out and sighed as she used her powers to form into wings and fly over zipping up to the old castle and landing in the old garden area.

She walked towards were the elements were and paused to look at them with a stodic look on her face and walked past them and stopped and looked to her right with a smile as a lightning bolt split her in half followed more and more.

" HA! Take that you monster how do you like that? You are nothing compared to me! Hahahahahaha!" Nightmare Moon said with a insane laugh as she looked at the area that was now a crater as Nightmare walked closer she could see parts of Seras everywhere.

She looked and saw the head of Seras and saw its eyes rolled back in her skull. Nightmare had a huge smile on her face before it dropped and turned to a look of horror as Seras' head looked at her and smiled and started to laugh a demonic laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! VERY GOOD, VERY GOOD, NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A VAMPIRE!"

Seras said as her body melted and reformed into her human form with her pistols out and fired into Nightmare Moon who fell screaming holding where her front left leg was.

"**COME ON! COME ON! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE A GOD! GET UP SHOW ME YOUR POWERS! SHOW ME WHAT IT IS TO BE ALL POWERFUL! HURRY! HURRY! HEAL YOUR LEG AND COME AT ME! The fun has just started.**" Seras said with a huge smile on her face as Nightmare Moon stopped screaming and regrew her leg and charged up her power firing into Seras who responded in kind as she felt bolts of energy go threw her body.

"**HAHAHAHA GOOD GOOD THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN EONS! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"** Seras yelled as her head was blown off by a bolt just to be absorbed back into her body,in short Seras was having the time of her life.

Nightmare Moon on the other hand was not having fun at all, she had numerous holes in her body and loosing a lot of blood along with regrowing anything that was being blown off by this monster.

As she tried to dodge whatever she was being shot at her and failing horribly, she just couldnt keep this up forever and by the looks of it her enemy wasnt even getting winded if the ever present smile on her face was any indication. As another round blew the top of Nightmares head off, she stopped as she regrew that part of her head and panted.

"**WHATS WRONG COME ON GET UP IM HAVING A BLAST! DONT TELL ME YOUR ALREADY AT YOUR END!" **Seras said as she stopped and looked at the pony in front of her with a insanely wide smile on her face.

"What the hell are you?! Your not just some vampire what are you?! YOU MONSTER!" Nightmare yelled as she backed away as she panted with sweat dripping off her as the rest of her wounds closed and her right leg grew back.

"I see so your done huh this is all the power you have? YOUR WEAK LITTLE CHILD! Fine it looks like the game is over, oh well time to get what I came for and head home. It was fun while it lasted." Seras said as she walked towards Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare was panicing as she looked all over the place for something to give her a edge and found it in the form of a blue pony that was watching them behind one of the stone fountains outside.

As Nightmare looked up she could see that Seras was almost on her, she smiled a evil smile as she gathered magic and teleported behind the blue pegasus and pulled her in front of her with her magic so Seras couldnt get a shot on her.

"GET BACK OR ILL KILL THIS STUPID FILLY!" She yelled at Seras who stopped dead in her tracks as Seras looked at the blue pony that was now being held as a hostage. Seras frowned at the pony.

"Let the girl go and die with some honor you coward. This fight is between us, let the her go." Seras said as Nightmare pulled Rainbow closer to her to make sure Seras couldnt get a hit without shooting through the girl.

"Now what your gonna do is back away or Ill kill her! Your gonna let me go or I tear off her wings very slowly as you watch now back off!" Nightmare said

"Hm and here I thought you had some honor but your nothing more than a parasite feeding on others since you have no power of your own." Seras said as she looked at Rainbow Dash who had a scared look in her eyes before she looked at Seras and closed her eyes, she knew that Seras couldnt let something evil like Nighmare Moon go free.

Rainbow looked at Seras and smiled making the vampire think of how ironic it was that she was in the place of her old master and RD was in her place, as Nightmare Moon tried to talk her way out of her situation.

"Rainbow Im going to fire my gun now and its going to rip through your chest before hitting the parasite behind you. I know you dont want to die tonight. Do you want to come with me? I cant force you into this the desion,it has to made on your own free will. So make the choice." Seras said as she pointed her gun at her.

"Yes"

BAM!

Rainbow Dash had never felt pain like this before, she could feel whatever it was rip through her with ease and hit Nightmare Moon making her release her. She could hear Nightmare scream and Rainbow couldnt help herself but felt a little happy knowing that Nightmare was hurt at least.

Rainbow saw Seras walk past her and saw her shadow cover Nightmare Moon as she screamed again for whatever reason she didnt know before she saw Seras again with her hand on her hips looking down at her.

"Why did you come back Rainbow Dash I told you to stay away." Seras said

"Hehehe. Well I couldnt let one of my friends get hurt. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you get hurt." Rainbow said as she coughted up blood and smiled at Seras.

"(Sigh) You stupid girl. Oh well it cant be helped remember Rainbow Dash you made the choice." Seras said as she pick up RD and pulled her close.

"This is the part where you close your eyes." She said as she pulled RD's neck closer as Rainbow smiled.

(With Twilight and Spike)

Twilight was standing at the enterance to the Everfree Forrest, she had a cigar in her mouth as she waited for Seras to come out. Later she saw Seras walking towards her with a bundle in her arms since she was still in her human form, as she came closer she saw her men carring Lunas body and by the looks of it had seen better days but she would pull through.

As she watched her men carry Luna she turned back to Seras and saw it was Rainbow Dash she was carrying. Twilight took in her features and saw how her eyes had become blood red with a far off look in her eyes. Twilight sighed as she looked at Seras.

"The target has been silenced and the _CONTROL ART RESTRICTION SYSTEM _has been lifted." Seras said.

"It took you way to long Seras to take care of Nightmare, and by the look of things you got us a new friend. So Im guessing you want her in the Hellsing Organization am I right?" Twilight asked as she looked at Seras with a knowing look.

"Yes I want her in the organization." Seras said as she watched Twilight sigh and walk away towards the town.

"Fine but she is your responsiblity so you have to train her and she's going with you on your missions from now on so come on its time for us to go we've been here for to long as it is." Twilight said as she moved to one of the chariots.

Seras smiled as she looked up at the sky." Tonight was a perfect night. Right?" She said as she looked at Rainbow who smiled before falling asleep, making Seras smile at the girl and caught up with Spike who had a chariot waiting. Seras smiled.

'Tonight really was a perfect night' she thought as she climbed into the chariot with Spike and off they went towards the Hellsing manor with a new member to the family.

(Hellsing manor)

Spike was coming into Seras' room and knocked before opening the door but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Seras slide into view with a towel on and hair brush as she sang.

(Song by: MJ, Thriller)

Spike watched as Seras summoned up some of her familars as they got behind her and started to follow her lead. He just stared as she lost her towel she turned and looked right at him as she continued to sing.

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

Spike watched as Seras came up to him as she dismissed her familiars and leaned down as she patted his cheek with smile.

"Run along now Spike Ill come see in a minute. Oh and if you tell master what you saw Ill drain you dry." She said as she closed the door with the same grin her master used to have.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Spike shivered at the creepy laugh he heard through Seras' door. He smiled as he let out a breath before his face turned blood red and he fainted with a happy face.

(Rainbow Dash's room)

Rainbow sat up with a yell from a nightmare of being torn to peices by Nightmare Moon. She looked down at her chest and saw there was no hole in her and then looked to see her wings were still attached so she let out a sigh before she looked over and saw Seras in her pony form with a creepy grin on her face.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Shutup Rainbow Dash its way to early for you to be screaming. Have some manners." A voice said as Dash looked to the doorway and saw Twilight in her business suit with Spike beside her with a small blush as he looked at Seras while she winked at him making him blush harder.

"Ok Im sure you have alot of questions but I need you to go with Seras on a mission to the east of the kingdom. There has been a sighting of a pair of knock off vampire in the area killing whole families as they go. I want you to go there and take care of this problem. You leave right now, Spike get her a weapon." Twilight said as she walked out of the room.

"Of course ma'am. Now if you would direct your attention over here I have something for you." He said as he pulled out a black katana, as Sereas smiled.

"Oh Spike its beautiful." She said as he smiled.

"Well ma'am I aim to please. This is a sword made just for you, only you can use this sword. It was made from the black crystal from the lost crystal empire. Princess Celestia has been generious enough to allow you to use it. Now its not complete, only when you have drank your first bit of blood will the true power of the sword be unlocked. So how do you like your weapon " Spike asked as he saw Seras out of the corner of his eye drooling at the sword.

"I. I. I dont know what to say. This is a lot to take in, I just. Am I dead what am I?" She asked as Seras turned to her.

"You are my servant, creature of the night Ms. Dash you made the choice remember. So now you are with Hellsing and our master Twilight. Now come Dash we have a mission." She said as Dash watched her leave.

In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation Amen


End file.
